


Similarities

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also the best soundtrack, Cute :3, M/M, Phantom of the Opera is the best movie ever, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently I've been listening to The Phantom of the Opera to much and reading to much spideypool. This is the strange result...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> Phantom of the Opera spoilers, I guess?
> 
> If you don't know the story, this will make no sense to you.

_Tap tap tap_

Peter sighed. “Jarvis, open the window.”

He heard the click of the lock opening, and Wade summersaulted through the window, humming.

“Try not to get blood on my carpet.” Peter warned, glancing away from his computer screen and wincing at the gory wound through his boyfriend’s stomach, healing before his eyes.

Wade kissed the back of Peter’s head, his hands sliding over the younger man’s eyes, swaying to the melody he sung gently.

“What song are you murdering now?” Peter muttered, brushing the merc’s hands away.

“Phantom of the Opera.” Wade spun Peter’s chair around. “It’s a good movie.”

Peter laughed, not sure if he was surprised or not, and pushed Wade off, turning back to his work. "I've never seen it."

“You and I are a lot like them. Me, the misunderstood genius who wears a mask to cover his deformed features. You-,” He took Peter’s hand and pulled him to a standing position. “Beautiful, naïve; kidnapped and led to my dungeon of loneliness so we can be together forever.”

It occurred to Peter that this might be what Wade considered romantic.

“What about Rowel?”

Wade paused. “Who?”

“Rowel. Christine’s true lover.” Peter grinned at Wade’s confusion.

“You said you haven’t seen it!”

“Not the movie. I've seen the play.”

“You lied!” Wade pretended to be hurt.

Peter laughed and kissed his mask, feeling the rough lips under the tight fabric. “Don’t worry. There is no Rowel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this totally sucks and make no sense.


End file.
